Sonja "Firefoxx" Reid
Season One When being judged by the priest in The Tank of Judgment, she could not think of anything she had done to the land, so she felt okay about going in. She was teleported in and the priest said she had been good to the land, but not to him, and asked her for her best items. She responded with the answer "Ask Tom for it", stating that she had been killed by him and he had taken all her best items. The priest filled the tank with water and started counting down from ten. She was loosing health fast, coming down to 5 hearts of health left when the priest removed the water and said she had passed. Season Two When they arrived in Dagrun, Sonja had became quite cautious of what she was doing. She and Jericho had became distant as a fight arose of them surviving. She had started her "Such Cute OMG" house. When the taint grew closer to their homes, the town provided the crew with houses. Unfortunately her house had not been finished being built. As the others started checking out their houses, she had became very independent, making her start researching Thaumcraft first to stop the taint. With help ofCaptainSparklez and Jericho, they created Ethereal Blooms, stopping the taint making them the heroes of the town. Firefoxx continued researching Thaumcraft with her, as she calls it, "Thaumonomnomnomicon", and made a character call "Scanja" where she made a quote saying "Scan all the things!". Through Thaumcraft research, she has made many things like Wand Foci, including five different foci in her Wand. Through the season, she has made various relationships within the town. She has also taken a liking to food related mods. She has a back garden of trees growing various fruits and nuts. She had use one mod to make apple cider making very favored as the towns people have been very fond of it. Her primary focus in season two has been Thaumcraft. She also has a basement where she spends most of her time in. In Episode 51 (FireFoxx's Channel) she and Jericho journeyed to a new dimension called "Opening the Eye", a place where they ventured to in order to trvel through the dungeons and find an object called "Rare Treasure". In the second purge, Sonja's tactic was to take every villager Waglington captured and placed them in her corral. In defens,e she used a splash brew of bats, and splashed it by her door, slowing opponents in taking her villagers. Sonja placed second in the purge with 14 points with Jericho in front of her with 22 points. Firefoxx also started the restaurant "Foodie Touches". It has received many of good ratings. When meeting Mianite, he had not realized her being there and her status as a true follower making her upset. When Mianite asked if he could do anything for her, she became extremely aggressive. Due to her ambitious mind, Firefoxx recently started the Witchery mod in episode 75 along with Syndicate. With this co-operation, she and Syndicate had planned to prank Jordan through witchery. When meeting Mot, Sonja was quite confused, but had been also happy as once Jordan was 'testing' something teleporting her around and as she said 'hurt' her, Mot came and taught Jordan not to mess with her ever again. Sonja real official prank was making baby Dianites and moving the baby Ianites to Jordans place. Once the babies were to be discovered Mot had said " they are picking up Firefoxx", making Dianite realize she had made them and wanted them to be killed instantly. A baby Mot was also developed during this conversation. It was also revealed through Ianite that Sonja's alternate dimension name is CountryBat Thaumcraft: Wand Foci Wand Focus: Shock' Edit This focus turns the element of Aer into a bolt of energy capable of shocking most creatures. Costs 1x Aer Vis per tick. Wand Focus: Frost Edit Launches a ball of frozen ice that will disappear after landing. Can hurt most enemies. Wand Focus: Nine Hells Edit When targeting an enemy, right-click the wand to summon a hellbat that will pursue and kill the enemy. Wand Focus: Fire Edit Shoots flame and sets mobs afire. Wand Focus: Portable Hole Edit Allows the creation of a temporary hole in the direction the player is looking. Holes will close after a few seconds. Wand Focus: Primal Edit Fires a mysterious sphere of energy. Relationships Edit MianiteesEdit Jericho Edit She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he is her boyfriend. King Helgrind Edit She an average relationship with the king as in beginning she had stolen some objects from the town and broke out during trial. Lieutenant Al Edit She and Al have a very somewhat close relationship. Al has given her many gifts inculding her own wings. In Episode 39 (Firefoxx's channel) She and Sparklez had fought him side by side when saving Andor and Steve. DianiteesEdit Syndicate Edit She has a varies relationship with him as in Season 2 he has made a lot of wrecking in her houses. Ianitees Edit CaptainSparklez Edit She also has a good relationship with Jordan, as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite. However, Jordan used her as a test subject and put her in an AE2 Spatial storage cell on Jordan's 91st episode in season 2. However their relationship is still good. Prince Andor Edit She has a normal relationship when it comes to andor as she needs him when there is no quartz. Others Edit Waglington Edit She has a very close relationship as they have fought and adventured together a lot in Season 2. Pets Edit Boris The Snow Golem: Dissaperead in S2 Archer the Owl (season 2): Has disappeared in season 2 Three Kitty Cats : Fine Donkey called Butts: Unknown Skills and Abilities: Thaummanurge: SonJa as a master in thaumcraft is pretty much has a house full of thaumcraft stuff *cough* her whole basement *cough* Peacemaker:although the pranks going on she manages to make peace